


place your hand in mine

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Chris/Isaac, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lay on the king size bed in Scott’s apartment, sated and content. Allison was all but glowing with happiness. Stiles, sporting a sex dumb smile, traced patterns on Scott’s torso while Allison nuzzled into his other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	place your hand in mine

They lay on the king size bed in Scott’s apartment, sated and content. Allison was all but glowing with happiness. Stiles, sporting a sex dumb smile, traced patterns on Scott’s torso while Allison nuzzled into his other side. Scott could see that the dimly lit apartment was a mess. The lamp was knocked over, the coffee table askew, clothes and shoes everywhere leading a path back to the bedroom.

Allison just got home from visiting her father in France, where he now lives with Isaac. She doesn’t mention their togetherness much, but they know that it was hard for her at first, so they planned to surprise her when she got back. Roses, wine, and all that, but one thing led to another and they were caught with their pants down (literally) in the alley next to their favorite bar when a rogue werewolf came in town last night. They were fine, but it took some time to heal and Scott had to talk with the rogue’s former Alpha. It was mostly posturing, but they sorted it all out. By the time they were headed home the next day, Allison was doing the same, so they ended up meeting at the door.

She took one look at them and cursed, knowing full well that they had been in a fight. They looked at each other and then grabbed her into a firm hug, scent marking and kissing her as Scott opened the door behind them and dragged the two of them in with him. They’re relationship wasn’t traditional, and it took some time before Scott was able to ask what he needed of them, but it worked, and they were so very happy.

Stiles’ stomach rumbled, bringing Scott back to the present and causing him to laugh and Allison to grumble, as she had already fallen asleep into Scott’s side. “Dude, we haven’t eaten in like 24 hours,” Stiles complained. “I’m starved, okay?”

Running his fingers through Stiles’ soft hair, Scott asked, “Pizza?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, nodding and peppering kisses on Scott’s torso.

Scott reached over to the bedside table to grab his phone, which he remembered astutely had been smashed into a million pieces the night before. He groaned the words out. “My phone.” Looking down at Stiles, he said, “The backup is in the car.”

Stiles stopped mid kiss and squinted up at his lover. “Oh, no. Don’t even give me those puppy dog eyes…like that. Right there. No way. It’s your turn.” He punctuated each word with a whine, and laid his head down on Scott’s stomach as if he could hide.

Without moving, Allison whispered, “Oh my god. Shut up the two of you. I’m exhausted. I ordered pizza on the way here because I was-“ she broke off as the buzzer sounded. “-hungry and you two are idiots. Stiles get me a slice. I’m not moving for the next century.” She pressed closer into their Alpha.

Stiles and Scott grinned at each other and Stiles leaned over and placed a loud, wet kiss on Allison’s head. “I’ll be right back, babe.” Then he leapt from the bed and started towards the door.

“Stiles!”

He froze and turned around. “What? Is it someone outside? What is it?”

Scott bellowed a laugh and asked, “Pants?”

Stiles couldn’t find his pants fast enough and the pizza guy was getting impatient, so he pulled Allison’s dress (he’d worn her clothes before, so he knew that it would cover him). He didn’t think that he’d ever seen a brighter shade of red on a human being before.

(Scott later admitted that he knew where the pants were, but he wanted to see Stiles in that dress.)


End file.
